


The Other Island

by SmileForCorail



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: But they're part of Kokichi's world before he gets on the island, Gonta lives apart from our society, Kiibo and Shuichi aren't on the island, Kokichi Kiibo and Shuichi are Japanese immigrants living in England, Kokichi get stranded on an island basically, Kokichi gets hurt a lot but don't worry he won't die, M/M, Not very important to the story but still something of interest, Robinson Crusoe AU, Vendredi ou La Vie Sauvage AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileForCorail/pseuds/SmileForCorail
Summary: After his cruise is ruined by the ship sinking, Kokichi get stranded on an island and get saved when he's at Death's door. But of course, an island isn't like a city. It's scary, dangerous, and you could very well die because you thought that little strawberry seemed yummy. But maybe there is someone to uplift the mood.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. where kokichi is alone in the sea

After spending hours panicking on how to return home, Kokichi had finally ruled out that his situation wasn’t that horrible.  
He had the opportunity to admire the crystal clear sky, with no clouds obscuring it, while a light and warm breeze was shuffling his hair. He could lie down all he wanted, with no one to tell him to get up and do stuff he didn’t want to.  
Well, not like anyone could, actually.  
Being stranded on a raft in the middle of the ocean was a good enough reason.

For once in a while, the day had started as a good one. For once in a while, Kokichi had waken up happy. How could he not? He was on a goddamned cruise. And he even hadn’t paid for it! Don’t get him wrong, he had legal rights to be on this cruise, it was otherwise way too risky to sneak in. He had won a ticket in an illegal gambling session, against whom the illegal underground gambling world called “the Ultimate Gambler”, which was totally fake, by the way, the girl couldn’t even see past his most obvious lies.  
But even after escaping near-death when the missus got angry and sent her men after him, all was for the better.  
A goddamned cruise.  
That week planned to be spent in the ocean was to be awesome.  
Well, it **was spent** in the ocean.  
Just not as planned.  
The captain, an old rag of a man, had the audacity to joke about crashing in an iceberg when one was in sight, and then crashed into it. The audacity. And of course, all the pompous, rich, white, heterosexual, cisgender and lovely people from the cruise got access to the emergency rafts first while others got access to panic first. But not Kokichi.  
It would be an outrage to think that him, of all people, would fall to this little game and start running in circle, screaming about doom and the rage of God, while those pompous asses got to occupy every emergency rafts, leaving not a single one. No, no, Kokichi was much more intelligent.  
You see, Kokichi was one of those high-schoolers who would constantly get into some shenanigans during class, spend his entire free time and class time plotting pranks and still get the highest grade. It was because he had developed the talent of doing something and listening at the same time, and the common sense to not annoy the teachers, because they dedicated their life to help children and everyone should respect that, and also because they had his diploma in their hands.  
Incredible.  
Anyway, all of that meant that Kokichi had basic knowledge in physics, and knew that because wood was less dense than water, it could float. He could have also got this information from Titanic, but hey, let a man choose his culture. And what a great coincidence! It just happened that he had decided the day prior to take off the door of his closet made of wood. Why? Nothing else but to slide down the stairs like a sledge. He didn’t have the opportunity however to use it yet, but would you look at that! The opportunity was now there!  
That’s how the superb door made of rich and rare wood became a miserable raft stranded in the ocean. Unfortunately for Kokichi, not all closet doors were equipped with motors, unlike real emergency rafts, and so his raft had drifted from the others survivors’, the waves taking him to the opposite of them. Well, at least, he didn’t have to deal with those assholes anymore. It was better to die alone than to die around them.

Kokichi had a special talent at fooling everyone with his lies, including himself. That was how he found himself whistling some jazz tunes, lying down on the bare wood, like if he was in a pastoral valley with green grass and flowers tickling his hair. Instead, it was water splashing against his naked ankles and salt irritating his nostrils. He had tear apart some fabric from his the bottom of his pants, one piece used to hold up his unruly hair in a somewhat convenient pigtail, and the other tied around the bottom of his face to keep salt from hurting his skin.  
Needless to say, each one of them were useless.  
Strands of hair were sticking to his face and tirelessly entering his mouth, causing him to spit every so often when spiting wasn’t the best solution when stranded in the ocean, and the fabric was now so saturated with sodium that it was like breathing straight from a bag of salt.  
There was no way in this context that Kokichi could fool himself into thinking that everything would turn out just fine, not when his lungs were full of sodium-saturated air and his stomach empty with nothing to fill it, and it was how he had lived the past hours, panicking and eating his fingernails to the bones, but at least he could cradle himself in a self-comforting excuse, a poor one but an effective one, that at least he would die in tranquility, alone, as he had always wanted.  
It was calming to just close his eyes and let himself drift to death, along with the waves.  
He was wondering if his situation would be treated as an accident or a suicide. He was hoping that it would be the second option. There was nothing more as weak as having no role in your own death. And Kokichi **wasn’t** weak.  
At least he would have been true to his title of liar until the end.


	2. where the moon is your deadliest trap

There was no way Kokichi Ouma could go to Paradise. Too much shenanigans were on his account for that. He had been signed up for Hell since the very begin, that was for sure.  
And apparently Hell was made of sand.  
For the record, sand didn’t taste good. Kokichi could attest to it; when he woke up, his tongue was covered in it, and he nearly choked on it when he tried to spit it. His mouth was so dry he couldn’t spit anything, and goddammit if that was his punishment for every little and harmless prank he had ever done, he was ready to go back in time and become a cow. At least he was sure he would have behaved correctly and wouldn’t be in Hell choking on sand.  
Could you even die in Hell? Where would you go after that? Another layer of Hell? Did you completely disappear?  
Kokichi had waken up to apparently die again. This trip in Hell had been quite short. He could see, through the wet layer covering his eyes and making everything fuzzy, the Devil coming to him, nearer and nearer, to harvest his little soul, their enormous shadow sliding over his fragile sick body, thick tentacles hovering over him. They were huge.  
Kokichi shivered. Having his eyes open was beginning to be tiring. He didn’t even know he had waken up at all. He would just let himself drift away to final death, once again.  
When the tentacles fell on his frail arms, they felt fibrous.

Kokichi woke up in a jolt. He was panting.  
Why was he?  
He groaned, pressing his palms to his eyes. Wasn’t he supposed to be dead? Maybe there wasn’t any true death and people couldn’t get their final rest, no matter what happen to them.  
He tried to look where he was. There were leaves everywhere. Braided together by the stem, and tied to branches, they made up what looked like walls, and some of them were missing the branches, instead keeping a light weight and fluid movement to make up somewhat of a blanket. One was sitting on Kokichi’s lap.  
A shack?  
Why the fuck was he here?  
But there wasn’t any time to dwell on what happened and why, it was time to decide what to do; Kokichi had just heard some shuffling and cracking from outside. Someone was coming. And in a situation where you were alone in an unknown place, without knowing what had happened to you, it could mean two things.   
One, the person coming is your savior and is coming to check on you, and you should give them the upmost gratitude for their good deed.  
Two, you were abducted and the person is coming to check if you’re awake so they can play with your body and torture and makes you scream. Or eat you. Or give you as a ransom. Or use your organs in a trafficking ring. Or even use you as a prostitute in a trafficking ring.  
Now, Kokichi was brave. Very brave. But his best friend was a detective, and since he totally didn’t have the habit of crashing at their place and check with them recent cases, he knew how much the world could be grim.  
And that meant that in this situation, paranoia was very normal and even safe.  
So he threw the leafy blanket to the ground and scampered off through a hole which was surely the entrance to the shack. And anyway, Kokichi wasn’t very good at gratitude.  
He noticed that he was in bare feet and half naked by the time he had gotten outside, but the gravity of the situation made him brush off his lack of shoes and top. 

The shack was situated deep in a forest. And a rather big one, that is. Trees were stretching high up, obscuring the sky and concealing the smallest rays of light still surviving when the sky was turning so dark approaching the night, leaving the bushes in dark shadows that was making them look like big bundles of thin wires, ready to extend them to make you trip and fall on the hard and wet soil. Humidity had taken the control of it, leaving the dirt as mud and dying the dead leaves in a dirty brown. Small branches and sharp rocks were standing out in the open, and were making their presence known to Kokichi by stabbing him restlessly in the soles of his feet as he ran through the vegetation.  
It clearly wasn’t safe to run in a moist forest with the cold bursts of wind of the night in bare feet and with just pants as clothes, but it was so much safer than jut sitting there and wait until something happen. And something would have definitely happened had he chose to do that, since the person he had heard coming had not only saw him but had also began to chase him through the forest.  
And they were goddamn fast.  
Kokichi didn’t have the luxury in this situation to stop a moment and catch back his breath because they were just meters behind him, and there was no way he would let them catch him. Not when he apparently wasn’t dead in Hell yet. This place felt too much real to be Hell.  
And the pain was also very real. Goddamnit, he had never hurt himself that much. Sure, he had broken his arm a few times, maybe got a bad bruise or two on his legs, but it wasn’t being repetitively **stabbed** in the feet with rocks. He was pretty sure a dozen of these minuscule motherfuckers had got stuck in his flesh. He could say hello to the wonderful world of infections; that is he managed to stay alive long enough to catch them.  
In this deadly little game of tag, Kokichi had a massive advantage: he was a gremlin. Well he wasn’t a monster, but he was really small. And that was something really convenient to go though the smallest holes in the web the bushes and the trees made with their branches, something his chaser couldn’t apparently do, since whenever he would go through them, he could hear them groan and snap the branches to the ground. It wasn’t that reassuring to discover their strength, considering how hard the branches were, but at least Kokichi was saving up more and more time.  
Despite having his feet butchered, he had hopes of escaping; he had managed to get far from his chaser. He could see, in the distance, a ray of light shining through the leaves. What it was, he couldn’t tell, but all he could think about was that he was finally out of this goddamn forest.  
He threw a look behind him, checking if his chaser was still there. He couldn’t see them, but he could hear them in the distance groaning and snapping branches.  
He looked back at the ray of light. It was shiny. He slowed down. The deadly menace was still there, behind him, but the light was hypnotizing him. It was tempting him to completely stop there, to admire the pecks of lights glittering over the leaves, and to take a peek, to search for its origins, for where it came from; where did that hope came from?  
He couldn’t stop himself from falling to his knees, and throwing himself to this temptation; he looked like a mad man, being hypnotized by just some ray of light when he was in deadly danger, but even if he had known that, he wouldn’t have cared. He could finally rest his feet and idolize the light, and that was all that mattered.  
However, it still wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He wanted more of this almost holy light, he wanted to bath in it, to finally go back to a luminous world. So he pushed back the leaves, plunging his arms in the thin branches, to reach out to the light. And it came to him.  
It was the moon.  
Its gentle light was reflecting on the sea, projecting it brighter on the sand, on the leaves, everywhere, and Kokichi didn’t want anything more than it to caress his skin. To glide on him, and make him forget how cruel the world could be, how deadly his situation was. He wanted to lie down and forget everything.  
He shifted from sitting on his calves to sitting on the wet and muddy soil. He could finally rest. He closed his eyes.  
And fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, author here.  
> Thanks so much for reading. This piece is just something I write out of boredom at university, and I wasn't expecting people to enjoy it. It's not what I call my typical style of writing; it's fast, kind of funny (at least I hope it is), and not as sentimental as I normally write when I fully concentrate myself on the task.  
> But it's fun.  
> And that's all I'm looking for in this.  
> So if you want to, please take a seat and stay a bit. We're going to have fun.  
> Corail


	3. where kokichi and shuichi are in love in a brotherly way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before continuing on with the chapter, I just wanted to thank you all for the attention you give to this little work and the support. School has started again, which means some free time to fill up during class, so you can expect more chapters coming up!  
> By the way, give my new work, The Bride, a try! It's about Korekiyo being Russian and being fascinated by forest gods, and a mysterious demon that reminds him of some he used to know... But hey, not like she could be his sister. Korekiyo had always been an only child. Haha.

“Get your legs off my desk.”  
“Nuh-hu.”  
“Kokichi, I swear.”  
Annoying Shuichi was just the funniest and most simple thing in the world.   
First step: barge into his office. Not necessarily annoying, but a central point, that was where the whole plan would happen. Second step: throw yourself on his chair. Simply sitting there won’t do. You need to be as dramatic as possible. Your ass needs to be as close to the edge as possible. Third step: extend your legs and let them rest on the table, while you push the chair against the wall. Make sure there is no opening available to go across.  
Final step: **Stay. There.**  
Shuichi crossed his arms.  
“Kokichi, I really need you to let me pass. I need documents from the drawers.”  
“Oh, what a shame, really!” Kokichi grinned. “If **only** there was a way for you to make me let you pass.”  
“Piece of shit.”  
“Just for you, baby.”  
Shuichi kicked him in the side, making him retrieve his legs in a defensive movement.  
“Ouch, honey! Is that how you treat your wife?” Shuichi went to the other side and opened every drawer, thoroughly searching and shuffling hundreds and hundreds of sheets.   
“You care more about paper than about your own spouse,” Kokichi pouted.  
Shuichi threw a dirty looking folder on the folder, still shuffling around.  
“You know everyone here truly think we are in a relationship, right?” he grinned.  
Kokichi stretched, switching to sitting cross-legged.  
“Let them talk, babe. And honestly, who cares? The only person you should care about clearly knows I’m fucking around.”  
Another folder joined the first.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Yeah, yeah, of course. You’re really gonna make me think Hope-boy is a nobody to you.”  
A third one. Shuichi turned around, completely confused.  
“… What the fuck?”  
Kokichi waved a hand.  
“Hope boy, Shuichi. You know who I’m talking about.”  
Shuichi frowned.  
“What- Kiibo?”  
Kokichi clapped.  
“Congratulations, Shuichi! You’re staying true to your title of detective!”  
“Why do you even call him Hope-boy?” he sighed, getting back to shuffling around.  
A fourth one.  
“Hellooooo, Earth to Shuichi? His name is Japanese?”  
“We’re all Japanese, idiot.”  
“Well my name doesn’t literally mean “hope” in Japanese at least.”  
“No it means “asshole”.”  
“Ouch. Harsh, baby. Harsh.”  
A fifth one.  
“But, really, Shu-Shu, you need to make a move on him. I’m serious, there.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Shuichi sighed. “We both know I haven’t got a chance.”  
“Nah, nah, baby, **you** ’re thinking that. **I** know how much Hope-boy is fond of you.”  
A sixth one.  
“That’s the problem, Ki. He’s only **fond** of me. He’s not… He’s not feeling the same way I do.”  
“Yeah, and?”  
Shuichi closed the drawers and turned around, shifting to sit on the ground.  
“What, do you mean, “and”? I can’t make a move if he doesn’t love me.”  
“But he likes you.”  
“He **only** likes me! I can’t- I can’t ask him to create a romantic bond when he doesn’t feel the right way to do so!”  
“Oh, baby.”  
Kokichi slid to the ground, sitting next to Shuichi.  
“You’re right, you can’t expect people to be ready to create something like that out of nowhere, but...”  
He took his hands in his.  
“You can build it. Piece by piece, together. I’m sure that you’re both able to do so. Maybe it will be slow, but I know it, you’re both meant for each other. Go to him. And tell him. I know Kiibo. Well,” he grinned, “I’m sure he will first get all flustered and won’t be able to speak for hours. But…   
Kokichi stroked his knuckles with thumbs.   
“He will understand. I’m sure of it.”  
Shuichi gave him a deadpan look.  
“Who are you and what did you do to Kokichi.”  
“Fucking-”  
Kokichi let go of his hands and kicked him in the side.  
“-asshole! I’m getting out of my usual way to give you advice and that’s how you show your gratitude? Fuck it, I’m gonna propose to Hope-boy just to annoy you.”  
Shuichi fell to the side, laughing. Kokichi got up and nudged him in the sides again, fist on his waist.  
“Stop laughing, you ungrateful brat!”  
Apparently, Kokichi had lost his title of “Annoying Piece of Shit” to Shuichi, because clearly, he wasn’t planning on stopping.  
“I swear Shu, if you don’t stop, I’m breaking into your house and spitting on your couch,” he threatened him. “I’m not kidding!”  
Shuichi turned on his back, hand on his belly, short-breathed and still grinning.  
“Alright, Mr. Matchmaker. Thanks for your holy advice.”  
“Damn right.”  
Kokichi helped him to stand up and tapped his shoulders to get rid of the dust. Shuichi was still grinning.  
“Seriously, Ki, thank you.”  
“You can thank me later with some nougat.”  
“You sly- was all of this just for some nougat?”

It was a bit of a surprise, considering Kokichi was still here, but Shuichi’s office had gotten back to an acceptable state. No more folders and paper sheets on the ground, and both of them correctly sitting in chairs.  
Shuichi had taken his folders to his desk, and was flipping through them, taking notes from time to time. Kokichi was at his side, scribbling on a photograph he had found in another office in the building. The poor blonde woman had become an horrific witch, with a crooked nose and green pimps splattered across her face. Shuichi had nearly stopped him from humiliating the woman, until he remembered she was the wife of a racist coworker who spat on Kokichi, so he let him be. He was pretty sure Kokichi had chosen him as a specific target for once, instead of his usual random victims.   
“Shu, give me your yellow highlighter.”  
“What?”  
“Your highlighter. I’m gonna draw a cat pissing on her.”  
Shuichi gave it to him.  
Hanging out with Shuichi was always fun, and still very calm. He was one of the very few people who could keep Kokichi entertained, and so keep him from being an annoying brat, and still keep him calm. Because ever since he was a kid, Kokichi had been what you could call hyper energetic. And it always had been a thorn in the foot to keep him under control, under the constant threat of a prank or another; sometimes they were little pranks, little nothings, things that tear you a smile or a grunt; most of the times they weren’t. Kokichi’s family grew with it, and then decided they had had enough, and threatened him to throw him out of the house if he didn’t radically change.  
That was then that his best friend Shuichi stepped in the matter and took Kokichi under his wing, and his roof. Shuichi was also annoyed by Kokichi’s shenanigans, but he preferred them to a brainwashed, plain and bland person that **wasn’t** Kokichi.  
And Kokichi stayed Kokichi. The same little demon, but a loving little demon. Sure, sometimes Shuichi would be the one blamed for his pranks. Sure, each time they had a party at home, Shuichi was the one who would clean up the mess while Kokichi is snoring on the couch, drunk up his ass. Sure, Shuichi had to almost blackmail Kokichi into cleaning up his plate after dinner. Sure, Kokichi wasn’t the most responsible adult in town.  
But Kokichi was there whenever Shuichi truly needed him. The trash bags filled with tissues sticky with snot could attest to that, the reminder of countless nights spent crying in Kokichi’s shoulders. The small box of oils hidden in Kokichi’s nightstand too, proof of their weekly massage session he insisted on doing for Shuichi.  
But the scarred skin crawling up Kokichi’s leg was perhaps the most brutal and private of these reminders.  
The highlighter got thrown on the desk.  
“She is...”  
Kokichi slid the picture to Shuichi, excitingly watching his reaction. He raised an eyebrow.  
“Something,” finished Shuichi.  
“And beautiful. Recognize my talent in this masterpiece, you asshole.”  
He took it back from his hands and extended above his head.  
“My magnum opus. The peak of my career.”   
Shuichi snorted.  
“Well you certainly make it the peak of that asshole’s career.”  
Kokichi’s eyes turned to glitter.  
“Oh- I just- can’t wait to see his reaction.”  
“As long as it doesn’t get me fired.”  
Kokichi snickered.  
“Oh don’t worry Shu, I’ll make sure **I** get the credit for this one. He won’t be making fun of us again!”  
He punctuated his last word with a slap on his leg.

He would have winced from a slap like this. Maybe stutter a curse or two under his breath would he have hit himself against the furniture.  
But falling in the hole and breaking his leg made him howl in pain.  
Which technically wasn’t a good idea considering his situation and his chaser.  
He only realized it after holding his leg and screaming once or twice more, cursing like a sailor, when he heard **them** approaching the hole. But honestly, he couldn’t have cared more.  
He knew he was fucked all the way up, and that there was absolutely **no way** to get out of here alone, let alone with a broken leg. He didn’t see any sense to restrain his breaths and grunts of pain anymore.  
He just let it go loose. He wasn’t screaming anymore, but instead had let go of his broken leg and was holding the other one instead, whining and crying. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling down and didn’t care about it. He had just decided to let everything go. Whatever should happen to him would happen. He was tired of running. Tired of swallowing down his grunts when his feet were being stabbed relentlessly. Fuck everything.  
The Devil could get down there and take him away, kill him, skin him, rape him, he didn’t give a fuck anymore. Not like he could, in his situation.  
He heard them getting next to the hole, their breathing fast and heavy. He saw their shadow getting projected on the hard soil he was on. Tentacles. Tentacles everywhere. He knew they would soon get to him, get him, and that his fate would be sealed the moment they would touch his skin. He waited, still holding on his safe leg. He anticipated the dreading touch.  
It didn’t come.  
Instead, the shadows stayed, dangling from time to time, until they disappeared. They were gone.  
So Kokichi closed his eyes and waited for them to get in the hole and take him back to their shack.  
He waited.

Something hit the soil. Hard.  
But it was way too light to be them. It wasn’t them.  
He waited.

They never came back.  
Kokichi opened his eyes.  
He was still alone. No one with them.  
Not a soul, but something new had joined him. A rope.  
Of course, not the type of ropes made of strong fibers you would encounter on a ship, but one made of lianas, intertwined together. It looked pretty resistant.  
But also pretty out of place here.  
Kokichi looked up to the sky. They really weren’t there. He didn’t understand. And he wasn’t stupid, he had helped Shuichi crack a few cases back in England. But there? He was **clueless**. This didn’t make any sense. Who the fuck would chase someone and give them a mean of escape when they’re trapped? He was lost, and the pain in his leg didn’t make this whole thing better. In fact, it was even beginning to give him a headache.  
Fuck it. Better to grasp at something instead of letting yourself rot in a hole when you can, you know. Actually save your butt.

The rope was surprisingly very resistant. Kokichi had feared the thing would break at the first tug, but the lianas did the job they were assigned. It took him some time, because obviously it’s not easy to climb a rope with a broken leg, but Kokichi managed to get out of the hole.  
He slumped on the muddy soil, face directly in it, and didn’t give a single fuck. He was free. He was alive. He has saved his ass.  
How, he didn’t really know, but fuck that, he was alive.  
Panting, he lifted his head a bit to look around himself, still a bit worried for his safety. Still alone.  
The sun had started to rise. The sea had been abandoned by the gentle light of the moon and was now reflecting the bright and warm pink light of the star. It was comforting.  
He lifted his leg to the side, on a small spot where the light had started to warm a patch of dried leaves. It didn’t make the pain go away. But it helped.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks for reading my work!  
> This piece won't get regular update, as I'm not following any writing schedule; I write whenever I have free time in class. However, a chapter a month could be expected, maybe more if I have a lot of free time. Don't hesitate to follow this work to be alerted whenever I'm posting!


End file.
